Venom Without A Leg To Stand On
by Joseph DiF
Summary: Agent Venom is sent to Baghdad to fight al-Qaeda veterens who survived the Iraq War and destroy the Carnage based Synthetic limbs with weapon technology called Xenomorph 2.0's that they are armed with.


VENOM

WITHOUT A LEG TO STAND ON

BY: JOSEPH Di FRANCESCA

PAGE ONE

1/ At Betty's apt.

CAPTION: New York City, Betty Brant's Apt.

BETTY BRANT: Flash huney, I'm going away for the weekend to cover a story. Can you please pick up a birthday present for my mother?

FLASH: Sure doll, no problem.

2/ The phone is ringing.

SOUND F/X: RING..RING

3/ Flash answers phone.

F: Hello?

DODGE: Corporal Thompson your needed for a mission. Be ready at 1600 hours tomorrow for pick up.

4/ Flash and Betty talking.

BETTY: Who was that Flash?

FLASH: It was the Alcoholics Anonymous they want me to do a speaking for Veterns.

BETTY: Really, When?

FLASH: Tomorrow, but don't worry I'll still pick up your mom a gift. It's not a problem.

PAGE TWO

1/ At the military base General Dodge and the technition Aaron are pointing to a map. They are also talking to Flash with Dr. Katherine checking her notes near them.

CAPTION: Project Rebirth

DODGE: We are sending agent Venom to the slums of Sadr City in Baghdad, Iraq to fight al-Qaeda veterens who survived the Iraq War and put a stop to their organization.

AARON: They have Carnage based Synthetic limbs with weapon technology called Xenomorph 2.0's that they are armed with.

2/ Close up of Dodge standing next to a briefing board that has schematics on it for the circuits.

DODGE: Thompson your mission is to destroy the limbs and bring back the Symbiotes within. The Xenomorph 2.0's were created by Michael Hall with Proprietary Carbon-Based circuits that makes the organics in the chip processes thinking into emotional impulses and exported from Hall Industries to a foriegn distributor only to be secretly sold to injured terrorists for war profit.

3/ Close up of Dr. Katherine talking to Flash.

DR. KATHERINE: Remember Flash, this is a mission that takes priority. The Military wants to see if you will lose control of the Symbiote and get revenge on the terrorists that crippled you. Then they can shut us down for good. But not before I activate the safety protocal on you first.

PAGE THREE

1/ On the helo Dodge is talking to Flash who is in his Venom suit.

CAPTION: 4 Hours Outside of Sadr City in Baghdad, Iraq

DODGE: Listen Thompson, the prior attempt we tried with using just an E.M.P. bomb failed. The unit that was assigned was killed as a result of the Symbiotes. After they recovered they overpowered the unit independently protecting their hosts. So this time we're using an E.M.P. bomb plus Venom.

FLASH: So you can even out the playing field got it. But won't the blast seperate me from the Symbiote too?

2/ Dodge is talking to flash.

DODGE: Yes, but I have faith in you to get this done. Unless you feel that you need the Symbiote for some reason?

FLASH: Sir, No sir. But how do I secure the Carnage Symbiotes?

3/ Aaron hands Flash a specialized gun.

AARON: This is a cryo-gun. It is designed to freeze the symbiote for transport.

FLASH: When do we get started?

4/ Close up of Dodge.

DODGE: Get suited up.

PAGE FOUR

1/ On the helo the pilot turns to Venom.

PILOT: We'll drop you off here because of the sniper threat and circle around a mapped out safe zone. So when your ready radio for pick-up.

2/ Venom standing at the open side of the helo.

VENOM: How long will you be circling?

3/ Close up of Venom's face as it drops.

PILOT: Until we need to refuel. Then you'll have to wait about thirty minutes until we come back.

VENOM: Guess I'll have to finish this as quick as possible.

4/ Venom jumps out the helo.

DODGE: Good luck soldier.

PAGE FIVE

1/ Venom lands on a roof top of a truck on a highway.

VENOM: Now I just have to lay low until my ride takes me to where I need to go.

2/ Venom jumps off the trunk into an alley.

VENOM: Now I just have to find these Carnage bonded Vets.

3/ Sniper on a roof looking outward.

NO DIALOG.

4/ Venom taking out the sniper on the roof.

NO DIALOG.

5/ A view from behind Venom as he eyeing up the Vet's safe house.

VENOM: I spy with my little eye...there they are that's got to be it.

PAGE SIX

Note: All the terrorist soldiers have at least one cyber-synthetic limb.

1/ Venom web slings down from the roof guns blazing at the terrorist soldiers.

VENOM: Engaging targets now to lure them out.

SYMBIOTE: Killl them alll. Make them sssufferrr.

FX: BLAM..BLAM

2/ Close up of Flash with angry eyes behind the a transparent Venom mask.

FLASH MONOLOG: I hate listening to the Symboite. But you know what this time it has a point.

VENOM: Payback time suckers for me and my fellow soldiers...

3/ Venom shots up a terrorist and webs a sniper.

SYMBIOTE: Yeesss, we hurrt them like theyy hurrt usss.

VENOM: ...who were my friends. For their lives...

FX #1: BLAM..BLAM

FX #2: THWIP

4/ Venom pulls down a sniper by his web and knifes a terrorist.

SYMBIOTE: Make them sssufferrr.

VENOM: and their families that they destroyed.

5/ Venom starts changing evil as he guts a terrorist in half with a knife and tenticles from his arm rips the cut open.

VENOM: and lets not even talk about what you did to me!

PAGE SEVEN

1/ Venom is half surrounded by terrorists in the street.

FLASH MONOLOG: I need to get a grip on myself before I blow this mission.

VENOM: General, I'm in position send the package.

2/ Sniper on a roof sees the missile in his rifle's scope.

INTERCOM CAPTION: Delivering package now.

3/ A scared sniper is trying to warn everyone from the roof as the missile explodes above the city.

FLASH MONOLOG: Uh..Oh, the E.M.P. I need to find cover.

FX: BOOOM!

4/ A shock wave sends the Symbiotes off their hosts.

NO DIALOG

5/ Flash and the Venom Symbiote fall to the ground seperatly.

FLASH: Oww. Now for the real fun to begin.

PAGE EIGHT

1/ Flash realizes that the terrorists still have their prostetic limbs on But they are stripped of the Carnage Symbiotes.

FLASH MONOLOG: Great, and here I am without a leg to stand on.

2/ An terrorist tries to stomp on Flash who is laying on the ground. But Flash moves out of the way while another terrorist is about to stab him.

FLASH MONOLOG: But I am not about to let that stop me.

3/ A terrorist tries to stab Flash but is blocked with one hand as Flash uses his other hand to takedown the leg of the one that tried to stomp on him.

FLASH MONOLOG: Let alone let them.

4/ Flash takes down the knife weilding terrorist and stabs the other terrorist he took down.

FLASH MONOLOG: How's that for a handicap.

5/ Flash breaks the neck of the knife weilding terrorist.

FLASH MONOLOG: This would've made my drill instructor proud.

PAGE NINE

1/ The terrorists start shooting at Flash as he uses a dead terrorist as a shield.

FLASH: Crap, guess some of their prostetics still work.

FX: BRAKKA..BRAKKA

2/ Flash rolls to safety behind a car as the terrorist continue to shoot at him.

FLASH: This will do for cover for now just as long as they don't have an...

3/ A terrorist fires an R.P.G. at Flash.

FLASH: ...R.P.G.!

FX: FWOOOSH!

4/ The car blows up and sends Flash through a window.

FLASH MONOLOG: This is going to hurt.

FX: KA-BOOM!

PAGE TEN

1/ Flash comes out of a rubble of furniture next to the bottom of stairs.

FLASH: That wasn't the comfiest couch I laid on but at least I'm alive.

2/ Flash sees six terrorists closing in on him outside through the hole in the wall.

FLASH: Great house guests and I still need to vacuum.

3/ Flash climbs up the stairs.

FLASH: If I can get to the high ground maybe I can get an advantage.

4/ Three terrorists search around the room and three head upstairs.

FLASH MONOLOG: That's it split up and come to me.

5/ From the top of the stairs Flash cartwheel leaps at the terrorists who are walking on the stairs.

FLASH MONOLOG: This might be really stupid but they won't be expecting me to do this.

PAGE ELEVEN

1/ Flash head sissors onto the first terrorist bumping him into the one behind him.

FLASH MONOLOG: Time for the Hail Mary play.

2/ Flash head sissor takedowns that first terrorist over the rail of the stairs as terrorist number two bumps into terrorist number three who uses his rifle and shoots a bullet that hits the rail missing Flash.

FLASH MONOLOG: That's one.

FX: BLAM

3/ Flash swings up and grabs the rifle from terrorist number two with his thighs and punches the terrorist in the face as terrorist number three falls to the bottom of the stairs.

FLASH MONOLOG: Two.

4/ Flash then uses the rifle to shoot the other four terrorists who are gathered around at the bottom of the stairs.

FLASH MONOLOG: Guess you don't really need legs to win in a butt kicking contest.

FX: BRAKKA..BRAKKA

5/ Flash looks outside again.

FLASH: I wonder how the Symbiotes are doing out there.

PAGE TWELVE

1/ Flash sees the Venom and Carnage Symbiotes starting to revive.

FLASH MONOLOG: Looks like they're starting to revive now.

2/ Flash reaches out to Venom as it starts to go over to Flash.

FLASH MONOLOG: That's it if the Venom can get back to me first we could end this.

3/ Flash sees the Carnage Symbiotes go back on the prostetics of the dead terrorists and pulling of the prostetic limbs.

FLASH MONOLOG: That doesn't look good at all.

4/ The Carnage Symbiotes are taking on forms of their own and start shooting at Flash and Venom.

FLASH MONOLOG: Well that settles it. It wasn't good.

FX: BRAKKA..BRAKKA

5/ Flash sees the Venom Symbiote start fighting back on its own defending Flash.

FLASH MONOLOG: That's strange it's protecting me instead of merging with me.

PAGE THIRTEEN

1/ The Venom Symbiote is fighting against multiple small carnage Symbiotes with claw, whip and biting attacks.

FLASH: MONOLOG: I don't know Venom Symbiote is still out numbered.

2/ The Carnage Symbiotes starts to combine and merge into one entity.

FLASH: MONOLOG: Wait-a-minute what are they up to now.

3/ A cyber-like Carnage is formed and attacks the Venom Symbiote.

FLASH: MONOLOG: That was definately not in the briefing.

PAGE FOURTEEN

1/ The Venom Symbiote goes over to Flash in the form of legs.

FLASH: It coming to me like this thinking I'll want it more if it takes on the form of what I'm missing.

2/ The Venom Symbiote merges back with Flash.

VENOM: We killl togetherr yesss?

FLASH: Yes.

3/ Venom takes control shooting and webbing at the Cyber-Carnage.

FX #1: BLAM..BLAM

FX #2: THWIP

4/ Venom webs up Cyber-Carnage's face as he stomps on a crippled terrorist.

FX #1: THWIP

FX #2: SQUISH

5/ Venom blocks Cyber-Carnage's tri-arm punch with a morphed shield while using his tongue to spear a terrorist.

TERRORIST: AIIYYY!

PAGE FIFTEEN

1/ A terrorist shoots an R.P.G. at Venom.

FX: FWOOSH

2/ Venom catches and absorbs the rocket.

NO DIALOG

3/ Venom shoots the rocket back with a morphed R.P.G. of his own.

FX: SHWOOSH

4/ Venom is using a one legged terrorist like a bat to hit another terrorist with the R.P.G. shooting terrorist blowing up in the background.

FX: KA-BOOM

PAGE SIXTEEN

1/ Collage of Flash's thoughts of being like Spider-Man and the differences of being Venom. Show Spider-Man and Venom Fighting seperate Villians and saving different people.

FLASH MONOLOG: #1: As much as I would like to be like my hero Spider-Man there is one difference between the two of us.

FLASH MONOLOG #2: How Spider-Man doesn't kill and Venom has to.

PAGE SEVENTEEN

1/ Flash starts to regain control of the Venom Symbiote. It's size is decreasing and returning to normal.

FLASH MONOLOG: You can do it soldier concentrate. The Symbiote, the hatred, revenge, it's all the same once you look at it. Just like my battles with alcoholism and depression, it's all just a different form of addiction. And I'm going to overcome this one too!

2/ Venom realizes that all of the terrorist around him are dead in pieces.

FLASH MONOLOG: You let the Symbiote have his fun but now there's work to do. Good I'm back in control again.

3/ Show that the terrorists on the roof are dead webbed and shot up.

FLASH MONOLOG: All human targets seem to be down leaving the Symbiote to go.

4/ Venom also notices the Cyber-Carnage running down the street trying to get away.

FLASH MONOLOG: Wonder where it thinks it going?

5/ Venom chases after it.

VENOM: Oh don't even think that your getting away from me that easily.

PAGE EIGHTEEN

1/ Flash swings over on a webline and webs the Cyber-Carnage's feet to the ground.

VENOM: Stick around we'll play together.

FX: THWIP

2/ Venom then picks up two cars one in each hand.

VENOM: Just letting you know now sometimes I play a little rough.

3/ Venom sandwich claps the cars on the Cyber-Carnage and they explode.

FLASH MONOLOG: I hope this works.

FX: BOOM

4/ Venom stands triumphantly as he pulls out the special cryo-gun in front of the flames.

FLASH MONOLOG: Please let it work.

PAGE NINETEEN

1/ The Carnage Symbiote oozes out of the fire slowly as goo.

FLASH MONOLOG: Thank You.

2/ Venom blasts the Carnage Symbiote with the cryo-gun.

VENOM: Target is aquired requesting pick up.

FX: FSSHHH

3/ Helo shows up in the sky.

INTERCOM: Request granted.

4/ Venom webs onto the helo.

FX: THWIP

5/ The helo carries Venom off as he is carrying a webbed sack.

FLASH MONOLOG: Well that was a reunion we'll talk about on Facespace.

PAGE TWENTY

1/ Betty returns home as she walks through the front door.

BETTY: Flash, I'm home. Are you here? Did you get the present like I asked?

2/ Flash is waiting with a statue of the goddess Ishtar in his hands.

FLASH: Sure did. What do you think?

BETTY: It's pretty. Where did you get that from?

FLASH: I had a friend stationed in Baghdad Fed-Ex it to me.

3/ Betty kisses Flash on the cheek and he blushes.

BETTY: Thank you sweetie.

4/ Zoom out onto the statue.

FLASH: Was no trouble at all.

THE END

VENOM - WITHOUT A LEG TO STAND ON

COMMENTS

Without A Leg was done because I wanted to do a Spider-Man book with me being a big fan and all. But the stories that he was involved in were to ellabrent for me to make a story that would fit into continuity.

So I decided to with Venom instead. The Flash Thompson Venom debuted and I was really into it. I went with a story that would take Flash out of the suit and rise against his handicap in a realistic fashion while still being in a Sci-Fi story.

Unfortunately after I wrote the story I read Venom issue 12 where Flash dumped Betty making a need to rewrite the story slightly if it is to fit it into continuity.


End file.
